The Steroline Smut Diaries
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: This is Stefan/Caroline/Katherine smut. Three different scenarios for sexy times between them. Part 1 - Season 5 Humanity On, Part 2 - Season 5 Humanity Off, Part 3 - 1864.
1. Chapter 1 - Season 5 Humanity On

This is a Katherine/Stefan/Caroline smut drabble as requested by two lovely ladies nellabey and wescolasclife We all had different ideas for this so I will be writing all three of them. Enjoy!

 **The Steroline Smut Diaries**

 **Part 1 – Season 5 Humanity On**

Caroline and Stefan were in bed cuddling. They had been together for almost two hundred years, and had explored every inch of the world. They had their favourite places that they revisited, and even now they could discover something new in each place. They loved each other so intensely, and never wanted to spend a day away from each other. They knew each others bodies intimately, having made love in thousand of places over the past two centuries. They were adventurous with each other, loving to try new things, and make each other scream with pleasure. They were obsessed with one another, and would do anything just to make each other smile or laugh or shudder with intense pleasure.

Caroline had her head on Stefan's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, her arm over his waist, his own arm wrapped around her back, his other hand buried in her blonde hair. Caroline smiled, an old fantasy coming to mind, a long ago dream when she was still in denial over her burgeoning feelings for Stefan, as she had no secrets from him she told him, "I kinda always had a secret crush on Katherine."

Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?" He ran the tips of his fingertips along her spine, loving the shiver he caused, he wouldn't deny that the idea made his pulse jump with desire, "Since when?"

Caroline tapped her fingers around his nipple, getting close to the nub but teasingly keeping herself just away from it, "Obviously you know how sexy she was. We shared a dorm when she needed a place to stay, and I got very used to her in a towel." She smiled and nuzzled her nose against Stefan's chest, "When we had you in the safe she asked me if you and I had ever had sex."

"I don't remember that." Stefan pulled her closer against his chest, running his hand through her hair and scratching her scalp.

"Mmm." Caroline moaned in pleasure at Stefan's caresses, her body becoming hot for him again, not that she ever wasn't, "You were sort of... screaming to be let out at the time... or you may have already passed out... I can't quite remember." She looked up, resting her chin against him, and smirked, "Then you went off and had sex with Katherine."

Stefan remembered. He didn't know what it was, but being locked in that safe with Katherine, in such close proximity as she tried to get him to deal with his issues, the sexual tension had been high. They had both helped him, and maybe if it was Caroline in there he would have taken her to his bed, and perhaps their love would have started sooner. He would never know, and a part of him thinks that things happened the way they were supposed to. Yeah they both hurt each other, and almost ruined everything before it happened, but when it did, when Caroline finally gave herself to him completely, he had never been happier and he had never looked back once.

Caroline had just given him an idea for their upcoming two hundredth anniversary. What his girl wants, his girl gets.

* * *

Stefan had searched for a month for a witch that would have the power to do what he wanted, these were the days when he missed Bonnie, she had died long ago but she had left children who were as gifted as she was. One of her descendants was the one who did what he asked, as they had a special relationship between him, Caroline, and Damon – his brother decided not to take the cure when Elena finally awoke. Only Caroline knew how relieved that made him as he had spent the sixty years dreading the moment he would finally lose his brother forever - and finally she had made him the potion that would give him and Caroline a special treat for their anniversary.

He couldn't wait to make her secret fantasy come true.

* * *

It was their anniversary, and they had revisited Mystic Falls, as they hadn't been back in decades. It was always home to them, but they were having too much fun spreading their wings around the world to come back for any extended stay. They visited the cemetery and laid flowers at Liz, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, and Alaric's graves. They were all gone but they would never be forgotten, always having a special place in Stefan and Caroline's heart.

They visited all their old homes, Caroline's and the boarding house still in their possession, the places that they could always call home and come back to. They went to the grill, and shared a laugh at how it really hadn't changed one bit in the centuries. They shared laughs, and memories, and kisses, until they headed back to the boarding house.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck as she sat on his lap in the chair next to the fire where they had spent many a night before and after they got together. She smiled at him, her eyes glowing with love, "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you more, Caroline." Stefan smiled back and pulled her in for a tender kiss. He pulled back and told her, "I have a present for you."

Caroline's face brightened, "What is it?"

"Remember when you told me about your fantasy?" At the confusion on Caroline's face Stefan elaborated, "About your crush on Katherine?" She nodded, though her eyes still held confusion, "I went to a witch and had a potion made."

"What does it do?" Caroline was still not sure what that had to do with Katherine but she knew Stefan would tell her.

"It's a time travel potion." Stefan smiled as Caroline's eyes went wide with shock, "It will only be for one day, and then it will send us back."

"So we will have sexy hot fun with Katherine and come back?" Caroline had to be sure that this was what Stefan wanted, "Are you sure, Stefan? You know I love and want only you."

Stefan cradled Caroline's face in his hand, "I only want you too, Caroline." His eyes darkened, and his lips curled into a smirk, "I can't deny that the idea of watching you with another woman, seeing you enjoying the pleasures of each others sweet flesh, really turns me on."

Caroline giggled, "Me too."

Stefan spread kisses along her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse, the desire to sink his fangs deep and drink making him shudder with desire, "When should we use our gift?"

As Caroline was already turned on she couldn't wait, so she gripped his hair in her hand and all but groaned, "No time like the present."

Stefan grinned, and moved away from her neck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two vials of yellow liquid. He handed one to Caroline and raised it in a toast, "I love you."

"I love you." Caroline smiled at Stefan, and then at the same time they drank the potion.

Suddenly they felt woozy, and the room began to spin. They held onto each other tightly as their vision went black and their conscious was lost. Their bodies remained behind, still holding on to each other.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes on a gasp, her eyes frantically looking around her as she tried to get her bearings. She sat up on her bed, and realised that she was back in her dorm room at Whitmore. She laughed, the potion worked, she was two hundred years in the past. She looked around the room and noticed that Stefan wasn't there, they had travelled together, so shouldn't he be near her? She called out, "Stefan?"

She heard the sound of the shower switching off. She breathed a sigh of relief that Stefan was just in the shower when her breath caught at who walked in, the towel barely covering her body.

"Now why would you think Stefan would be here?" Katherine asked, rubbing a towel through her wet hair, and eyeing Caroline with amusement, "Did you have a sex dream about him?" She smirked chuckling, "Because I always do."

Before Caroline could respond her cell started to ring. She had to think for a moment where she used to put it before finally reaching into her drawer and pulling it out, Stefan's name lit up the screen, and she couldn't help the relieved smile turning her lips up, "Stefan!"

"Caroline!" Stefan sighed in his own relief at hearing Caroline's voice. He had woken up alone in his old bedroom at the boarding house, and after desperately searching the whole house and finding no sign of Caroline he finally remembered that they had cell phones in this century and he called her.

"Where are you?" Caroline asked, her heart finally calming down after hearing his voice, even after two centuries together he could always calm her down with only a touch or a look or a well timed kiss.

"The boarding house. Where are you?" Stefan hoped she wasn't too far away as they only had a day before they would be sent back to the future and they also had to find Katherine wherever she was.

"Whitmore. With Katherine." Caroline replied, her voice turned husky on the brunettes name.

Stefan smirked, "How... perfect." He chuckled, and went to find his keys so that he could race to Caroline and get started on their night of passion with Katherine. Stefan was a hundred percent sure that she wouldn't turn down _him_ , or Caroline for that matter. He rushed to his car and spoke to Caroline, "I'm coming, baby, I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep her there."

"How will I ever do that." Caroline laughed flirtatiously, eyeing Katherine's dripping body with more than a hint of lust in her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll think of a way, baby." Stefan flirted back, his heart racing in anticipation of what would be waiting for him when he reached his girl, "Same some for me."

"Then hurry here, Stefan." Caroline giggled as she ended the call.

Stefan grinned as he put his phone away, putting his car in gear and then flooring it to Whitmore, and a night of hot dirty sex with the love of his life and Katherine.

* * *

Katherine swallowed at the look on Caroline's face. It was hunger, dark and lustful, and it made her pulse race. She licked her lips and took a step closer to her, throwing the towel she used to dry her hair across the room, "Stefan's coming?"

"He will be soon." Caroline winked, standing up from the bed and stalking closer to Katherine.

Katherine smirked, looking at Caroline from under her lashes, "Are you flirting with me, care bear?"

"Yes." Caroline answered, reaching out and trailing her fingers across the top of Katherine's breasts, "We are going to have so much fun, Kat."

Katherine raised her eyebrows at the repeat of her phrase just after she killed Caroline and made her a vampire. She was surprised at what seemed to be about to happen, when they went to bed Caroline was her usual peppy can hardly stand her self, and had woken up as a confident sexy vampire. What had changed since being asleep? Katherine was hardly a prude, and she had been with both men and women, but she never thought that Caroline would indulge in kinky sex, or that Stefan would join them, which from the sounds of Caroline's flirting and hints about Stefan, he was on his way to join in. Did she wake up in a alternate universe? Not that she was complaining. Caroline was hot.

Caroline trailed her hand over the towel, and with one flick of her wrist she ripped it off Katherine's body and threw it across the room. Her eyes grew darker with lust as she took in every inch of Katherine's body, from the perky breasts with hard nipples that begged to be sucked, to her toned stomach that led to her neatly trimmed pussy, to those long legs. Caroline wished she had more than a day to explore Katherine, she would just have to make the most of it.

Katherine grew wet under Caroline's heated perusal. But something was not right, so she took a step closer, "I think the clothes ratio is way off here." She smirked, placed her hands on Caroline's waist under her night top, and she slowly pulled it over her head. She moaned appreciatively at the sight of Caroline's perfectly rounded breasts. She cupped them in her hands, rolling her thumbs around the nipples.

Caroline pulled Katherine to her lips, and roughly kissed her. Nipping, biting, sucking at her lips, both of them moaning at their rough kisses. She ran her hands down her back and to the soft globes of her ass, she palmed it and pulled her closer to her body, moaning as their breasts pushed against each others. She trailed her hand around her hips to cup her pussy in her hand. Caroline moaned, "You are so wet, Katherine." She ran her finger along her slit, just barely dipping within her body before pulling back. Teasing her.

"Two can play at that game, Care." Katherine smirked, and ran her fingernails all the way down Caroline's stomach until she reached the waistband of her shorts. She slid her hand in and moaned as she felt nothing but Caroline's bare pussy against her fingers, "Mmm mm, no panties, Caroline?" Not waiting for an answer she placed her other hand at the band and pulled the shorts down as she started to kiss her way down Caroline's body.

Caroline couldn't take her eyes away from Katherine's devilish eyes, the naughty smirk on her face making her stomach tighten with anticipation. At the first lick of her tongue against her Caroline let out a cry, and buried her fingers in Katherine's curls.

Katherine ran her nails up and down Caroline's thighs as she feasted on her pussy. She pushed her tongue into her entrance, moving it back and forth, groaning both at her taste and the way she bucked her hips against her face. She ran her tongue along her pussy lips to flick against her clit, her hand moving to her entrance and sliding two fingers into her wet channel. She fucked Caroline with her fingers, making sure to rub against the bundle of nerves inside of her, as she relentlessly sucked and licked on her clit.

Caroline threw her head back and screamed in pure ecstasy, "KATHERINE!" Her body was assaulted with little sparks of electricity as her pussy exploded with pleasure. She could feel Katherine's mouth move away from her bud to dive back into her pussy and eat her up.

Katherine moaned, Caroline tasted delicious, and the sounds she made had her pussy throbbing, begging for her fingers and mouth. She moved away from her core, and dragged her lips over her hip where she sunk her human teeth into her flesh. The next thing she knew she was tossed on to the bed, and Caroline was between her thighs. She arched her back, a smile on her mouth.

Caroline kissed her way up Katherine's thighs, her blood called to her but she knew she couldn't actually take in her blood as it contained the cure. She buried her face in her pussy, immediately going for her clit, driving Katherine wild as she furiously licked her, her fingers sliding into her hot pussy, curling the digits just right to have her arching off the bed and screaming. She smirked and only ate her faster, alternating twists of her fingers with licks and sucks on her bud.

The door banged open, and Stefan stood there. He was panting, and his hardened dick was very noticeable through his sleep pants. He hadn't bothered getting dressed before rushing here, not wanting to miss a moment with the two gorgeous girls on the bed. His eyes darkened with lust at Caroline buried between Katherine's thighs eating her out. He kicked the door shut, and quickly divested himself of clothes.

"Stefan?" Katherine's eyes widened as Stefan got naked. His eagerness surprised her, as did Caroline's, they were not two people who were known to fuck just anybody. There was something more happening but as it seemed she would have both Stefan and Caroline tonight she found that she just didn't care.

Stefan immediately moved to Caroline, her ass swaying temptingly on the bed as she feasted on Katherine. He spread kisses across her the cheek of her ass, moving down until he could see the lips of her pussy, he dragged his tongue along her and groaned as he tasted the lingering wetness of her orgasm, "I see you've already had fun without me, baby."

Caroline lifted her head from Katherine and chuckled huskily, "I told you to hurry, Stefan." Then she went back to pushing her tongue in her, and pulling it back out, simulating the sex that Stefan would provide her with later. She moaned as Stefan copied her, his tongue slipping between her sensitive folds, and bringing her back to heaven.

Stefan pulled away to look at Caroline's beautiful pussy, and gulped hungrily, he wanted to dive back in and devour her until she screamed his name, but the ride over had made him entirely too horny to do anything but bury himself in her. So he knelt on the bed behind her, took hold of his cock in his hand, and groaned as he pushed it into her tight sheath.

Caroline's groan was muffled, her hands caressed up Katherine's body to play with her breasts. She rolled and pinched her nipples between her fingers. When Stefan began to move his hips against her she bumped back into him, pushing his cock even deeper inside of her, and her walls clenched tightly around him.

Katherine ground her pussy against Caroline's mouth as she watched open mouthed as Stefan fucked Caroline. He didn't even hesitate, not once asking permission before he slid inside her with a practised ease. They had done this before. Katherine was shocked, she was sure that they had never actually had sex, but she could always sense a sexual tension between them. Perhaps she was off in her assessment, maybe they had been fucking ever since Stefan and Elena broke up. They were best friends after all, perhaps they were best friends with benefits.

"Sit up, Katherine." Stefan growled, as he pumped inside of Caroline's tightening channel, his balls were beginning to tighten with the need to come, but he wanted his first orgasm – though by no means his last – to be inside of Caroline, his love. When Katherine was upright, he bent over Caroline's back, grabbed a hand full of Katherine's hair and pulled her to his lips. He kissed her open mouthed, his hips pounding Caroline hard, her moans music to his ears, as was the wet sound of her eating Katherine's pussy.

Katherine moaned into Stefan's mouth, her tongue sliding between his lips to taste his mouth, her hand was buried in Caroline's hair keeping her against her as she bucked against her. She could feel her channel begin to spasm, her impending orgasm started from her toes, shooting sparks across her entire body before she shook and groaned, "Fuck! Care! God!"

Stefan continued to kiss Katherine as his own orgasm built. He slid his hand to the base of Caroline's spine, holding her in place as he fucked her mercilessly, the cries he pulled from her mouth turned him on even more, and he just kissed Katherine harsher. He felt Caroline's walls clamp down on him, her pussy quivering around him as she came screaming his name, he rammed himself inside her one last time before coming inside her. He moaned against Katherine's mouth, "Caroline!"

Together they collapsed to the bed, satiated, and covered in each others scent. Katherine was laid on her back with her hands on either side of her head as she smiled contented, Caroline was over her chest her head resting just underneath her breast her hand drawing patterns across her skin, Stefan was still buried inside Caroline spreading kisses along her back enjoying their closeness after their activities. A momentary rest between rounds, Stefan and Caroline were nowhere near done with each other or Katherine.

* * *

The warm spray of their shower sprayed against Stefan's back, his eyes were fixated downwards, moans spilling freely at the arousing sight before his eyes. Caroline and Katherine were on their knees, and both of the were licking along his hard shaft, each alternating sucking on his head. Growls of pure lust were escaping him, both of his hands were buried in each of their curls; brunette and blonde, wet and covering each other.

Caroline pushed back onto her ankles as she knelt in front of Stefan, she licked her lips, and purred seductively, "Do you want to fuck us, Stefan?"

"God!" Stefan closed his eyes and moaned. Caroline was so fucking gorgeous when she spoke with that dirty glint in her eyes, and he just wanted to slam into her again and fuck her until neither of them remembered their own names, but they travelled back in time to indulge their fantasy of Katherine and he thinks its time he fulfilled that want within him. He pumped his cock into Katherine's mouth, and ordered Caroline, "Stand with your back against the wall, baby."

Caroline rose to her feet, and shivered as her bare back touched the cool tile. The sight of Katherine's lips wrapped around Stefan's dick as she sucked him off caused her insides to flood with warmth. God she was so turned on, she would look back on this fantasy for years, and she was sure it would turn her on just as much as it was now.

Stefan pulled Katherine off his dick and pushed her against Caroline while he plastered himself against her back. Her whispered into her ear, "I want you to play with Caroline's pussy." He ground his hard dick against her ass moaning, "I want you to fuck her with your fingers as I fuck your cunt."

Katherine moaned, turned her head and attacked Stefan's lips just as she stuck a single finger in Caroline, curling it just right to hit that spot inside that had Caroline crying out. She smirked against his lips and whispered, "Is that what you want, Stefan? You want me to fuck Care while you fuck my brains out?"

"Yes!" Stefan growled, grabbed Katherine's hips and lifted her up so that he had complete control of her and then slammed her back onto his cock. She screamed, and he set a punishing rhythm, fucking her so harshly that her whole body shook with each thrust, and he never took his eyes off Caroline as Katherine played with her pussy. He really wanted Katherine's mouth around Caroline's pussy as he fucked her but there wasn't enough space for that so he settled for pumping hard into her tightening walls.

Katherine screamed in delight as Stefan rode her body hard, he had never had sex with her like this when he was a human or a vampire, he took complete control of her movements and pounded her deep and hard. She loved it. She twisted her fingers inside Caroline just to hear her scream, and then she covered her lips in a kiss, alternating between soft brushes of lips and harsh penetrating stabs of tongue. She could feel Caroline begin to clench around her fingers so she knew she was close, so she pulled back with a smirk, "Come for me, Care."

"Kat!" Caroline cried out as her pussy clenched, Katherine's thumb circling her clit extended her orgasm, her hips began twitching uncontrollably after wave after wave of ecstasy centred on her core.

Stefan breathed hard as he watched the beautiful pleasure transform Caroline's face, he loved to watch her come, and he pounded deeper into Katherine as the sight made his own end come nearer. He moved his hand from her hip to nestle between her curls, circling her clit as he brought her to her own completion. He could already feel her walls clench his cock on every thrust, he groaned desperately into her neck, wanting so desperately to bite down but he knew he couldn't because of the cure running through her veins. He hadn't wanted to be human in a very long time, ever since he found his forever with Caroline, and wanted to spend every second on this earth with her, knowing that the finite life of a human would never be enough time to truly love her how she deserved,

Caroline knew that Stefan was going to come soon, as was Katherine, so she dropped to her knees and began to lick around her pussy and his cock. She heard Katherine and Stefan cry out at the same time, his hips jerking into one last time as he released himself inside of her. When his cock slipped out Caroline quickly sucked his whole length in her mouth to clean him up, and then she dived between Katherine's legs and licked up all traces of Stefan's come from her dripping pussy. Caroline groaned, as she tasted them both, her pussy beginning to throb again. God she wanted them both so much, if there wasn't a time limit on the spell she could have happily spent a week just fucking Katherine into oblivion. She gave Katherine one last lick before she stood, pulling first Katherine into a passionate kiss, and then Stefan, who moaned as he tasted himself, Katherine, and Caroline's own taste on her tongue.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, the room was filled with the squeak of the bedsprings, and the moans of the threesome on the bed. They had been going for hours now, time had lost all meaning when they had been so lost in the pleasure they were indulging in.

Stefan was on his back on the bed, Katherine was sat on his face grinding her hips against him as he ate her pussy with gusto, Caroline was bouncing wildly on his cock, his hips lifting to meet her on every downward thrust.

Katherine brushed her thumb against Caroline's clit as she rode Stefan, her own hips bucking against his face as he sucked and licked at her core. She pulled Caroline toward her and moaned into her mouth as she kissed her hungrily, Caroline's hands started to tweak her nipples, sending her pleasure to even greater heights.

Caroline circled her hips around Stefan's dick, his hardness felt so good inside her as she bounced on it. Katherine's moans as Stefan licked her made Caroline grow even wetter, she pulled hard on her nipples, and couldn't help but smirk as Katherine groaned and kissed her even harder. She thrust her hips against him, her whole body beginning to tremble again as another mind blowing orgasm began to start.

Stefan grabbed Katherine's ass, and vamped up so that Caroline was against the bed as he thrust his cock inside her tightening walls, he was holding Katherine in the air, her hands on the bed either side of Caroline, as he frantically ate her out, wanting the two girls to fall apart at the same time. He pumped even harder into Caroline as he felt her spasm, and she screamed out his name.

Katherine latched on to one of Caroline's nipples as she bucked her hips against Stefan's face, his tongue bringing her to yet another orgasm, and without thinking she sunk her teeth into Caroline's nipple, sucking hard on the bud.

Caroline arched her back and cried out, the pain/pleasure of Katherine's bite, combined with the frantic thrusts of Stefan drew out her orgasm until she was shaking and trembling and moaning underneath them.

Stefan dug his fingers into Katherine's hips and grunted as he came, "Oh god, Caroline!" He pumped his spurting cock into Caroline's trembling channel until he couldn't move anymore and his his dick was spent. He collapsed panting against Katherine's back, trying to get his breathing under control, stroking along Caroline's thighs to soothe her.

Katherine felt boneless. She was well and truly fucked senseless. She now needed to sleep and recover the energy she had spent having sex with Stefan and Caroline. She rolled off Caroline and flopped onto her back, her hand against her stomach, as her chest moved rapidly with her shaky breath. Before she knew it she had slipped into sleep, exhaustion overtaking her after the whole day of screwing.

Caroline leant her back against Stefan, her arm coming around to cradle the back of his neck, smiling at the loving kisses he spread across her neck, "Thank you, Stefan." She sighed in pleasure as she took her last fill of Katherine's gloriously naked body "This has been amazing."

"It was my pleasure, Caroline." Stefan smirked against her skin, his hands coming to wrap around her waist, "Literally, my pleasure. The two of you, faces buried between thighs, kissing, screaming..." He shuddered against her and moaned, "The sexiest thing I've seen."

Caroline grinned, "I enjoyed it a lot."

Stefan chuckled before he laid them both on the bed next to Katherine, his arms curled around Caroline, his face buried in her neck, "Sleep, Caroline."

Caroline snuggled her body against Stefan's and fell into a contented sleep. Stefan soon followed her, as he let the feel of her in his arms drift him off to sleep.

* * *

Katherine stretched as she awoke. Her body felt sore and used, in a good way. She remembered all that she, Stefan, and Caroline did, and she grinned. That had to be one of the most intensely pleasurable days she's spent in a long time.

She rolled over and was unsurprised to see the space next to her empty. Though their was a note on the bed. She picked it up, and her eyes widened in shock as she read it.

 **Kat, we both had a great time and we will always remember it fondly. Stefan and I are from the future so don't mention it to present day us as they won't have any memories xxx**

Katherine laughed, this was Mystic Fall's and stranger things had happened. She would keep the memory in her head and look back at it fondly as well. Though a week later she had the opportunity to ask Caroline if she and Stefan had ever done it, and she refused to answer but she knew that she hadn't, and then later after helping Stefan with his PTSD she and him had some very good fun in bed.

She definitely had an eventful and pleasurable week.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline woke up wrapped around each other, Caroline sitting on his lap, in front of the fire in the boarding house. The potion had worked, they had been sent back in time, had endless hot sex with Katherine, and came back the same way they'd left.

Caroline smiled at Stefan, "Happy anniversary, Stefan."

"Happy anniversary, Caroline." Stefan smiled back, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you." Caroline leant in and their lips met in a loving and tender kiss. Their adventure in the past would be a hot memory to remember for years to come.

THE END

AN – I hope you liked it! And that it was as hot as I tried to make it. I have never wrote f/f before, nor have I ever written a threesome before so I hope that it turned out alright.


	2. Chapter 2 - Season 5 Humanity Off

**The Steroline Smut Diaries**

 **Part 2 – Season 5 Humanity Off**

"Hit me with your best shot!" Caroline sang to the room full of compelled students, her hand running through her hair, strutting across the stage as she lived out her rock star moment.

Stefan tapped the knife in his hand to the rhythm, a smile on his face as he watched and listened to Caroline sing. Her white dress was both innocent and sexy as hell. After their passion filled night between them, where he could final touch and taste her as his boring self had spent months dreaming about it, he couldn't wait to repeat it. Often.

The door of the bar swung open, Damon and Bonnie walking in, their eyes immediately taking in the scene in front of them. Caroline singing on stage, Stefan relaxed in one of the chairs watching her as he drained a woman's blood into a cup, all the other people on the bar had their attention fixed on Caroline, obviously they had been compelled.

Caroline stopped singing as she noticed Bonnie and Damon walk in, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Stefan turned his head to the back of the room and rolled his eyes at the sight of them, he knew at some point they would appear to try and flipped his and Caroline's humanity switch. He dismissed the woman next to him, picked up the cup and took a sip of her blood, "Mmmm, delicious."

Caroline pouted, "I thought I was delicious, Stefan."

"Oh, you are, Caroline." Stefan smirked, memories of just how delicious she was running through his head.

Caroline chuckled, the sound cold and calculating, not the usual light and harmonious laughter she had. She jumped down from the stage, and strutted toward Stefan, sitting down on the table in front of him, her legs temptingly spread wide before him. She grinned down at him.

Stefan raised his eyebrow smirking. His hands immediately resting on her thighs, and stroking along her skin.

"Enough with the sexual tension." Damon smirked, he wanted to get them to turn their humanity back on before they both did something they would regret.

"Is it tension if it has been thoroughly satiated?" Stefan chuckled, his palms sliding to her ass and with a yank he pulled her onto his lap. He ran his nose along the curve of her neck and whispered, "Over and over again."

Caroline smirked back, her fingers trailing along his chest, "So much fun..." She tilted her head to the side, and rocked her hips against his, "When can we do it again?"

Stefan groaned, then playfully bit into Caroline's shoulder, "Anytime we want, Caroline."

Bonnie muttered under her breath, waved her hand in the air, and sent Caroline and Stefan flying in opposite directions, slamming against the wall and dropping to the ground.

Damon raised his eyebrow at Bonnie, a grin touching his lips.

"What?!" Bonnie shrugged, then narrowed her eyes at Damon, "Did you really want to continue watching them flirt?"

"No." Damon chuckled.

"Well then." Bonnie smirked, gesturing her head toward their two friends, "Shall we?"

Damon looked between them both, "It's time for you both to come back."

"Not gonna happen, brother." Stefan replied, standing back to his feet.

"I am having way too much fun." Caroline was standing again, crossing her arms over her chest as she leant against the wall, "And so is Stefan." She chuckled coldly, her eyes darkening with anger as she glared at Bonnie and Damon, "Why would we ever want to come back?"

"This is not what your mom would have wanted." Bonnie said, hoping to spark some emotion within Caroline. She did but not the one she wanted to.

Rage swirled in Caroline's eyes and she took a menacing step forward, "Shut up."

Stefan vamped to her side, his hand curling around her waist to splay across her stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder, "Do you want me to kill her for you?"

Caroline chuckled, and tilted her head back, "How about we kill them both together?"

Stefan nipped her neck in approval, smirking as she shuddered in his arms.

Bonnie gathered her power in her fingers, and prepared herself for the inevitable attack she could sense them both planning.

Damon stood closer to Bonnie, ready to protect her from Caroline and Stefan.

Caroline curled her arm behind her to slide in Stefan's hair, she tilted her head and pushed him to her so that she could cover his lips with hers.

Stefan dug his fingers into her hips, holding her tight against him, moaning as he kissed her hungrily. They needed to deal with the two annoyances in the room so that he could play with her body again.

As one they broke the kiss, tensed their bodies, and flew across the room to where Bonnie and Damon stood. Their fangs were out and they both growled. Even without their humanity they were both completely in sync with each other, anticipating their moves, and knowing who each would go for her.

Bonnie pushed her hands out, magic pulsing from her fingers, the spell shouted from her lips. The anger that had been within her for the past months on her own curled within her gut, the fire in her veins influencing the incapacitation spell she meant to cast.

Only she didn't.

Caroline and Stefan froze in mid air. Blue and white sparks of light surrounding them. Swirling around them faster and faster until they were just a blur surrounding them. Sparks of light hitting the ball, making it pulse brighter, its spherical shape morphing, grower smaller, taking the shape of the two vampires within until.

The lights dimmed, and a crack was heard.

Stefan and Caroline were both gone.

Bonnie's eyes were wide in shock as she stared at the spot that Stefan and Caroline were.

Damon turned his eyes to Bonnie and asked, "What the hell did you do to my brother? Where the hell are they?"

"I don't know..." Bonnie only meant to stop them, and now they were both gone.

What the hell did she do?

* * *

Caroline groaned as she came to. She was laid against grass, trees surrounding her. What had Bonnie done? The last thing she remembered was her and Stefan about to attack Bonnie when she threw a spell at them. They were surrounded by little lights, and it got brighter and brighter, and harder and harder to breathe until there was nothing. Just darkness.

She rolled on to her front, and pushed herself up until she was kneeling on the ground. She looked around and spotted Stefan off to the side. She crawled over to him, he was still unconscious, and she shook his shoulder to wake him, "Stefan!"

Stefan's eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Caroline leaning over him, her breasts swinging quite deliciously in front of his face. He licked his lips at the tempting portrait she posed, his hand coming up to rest on her hip, tightening his hold on her as he pushed himself up on his elbow, "Lovely sight to wake up to, Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Not the time, Stefan."

"Oh, it's always the time when you are around." Stefan smirked, his eyes perusing her beautiful curves, itching to rip that dress away from her, and spend a few more hours exploring her body.

Caroline laughed, bending over Stefan so that her blond hair was a curtain around them. She trailed her fingertips down his chest, to tease around the bulge in his pants, "I can see that."

Stefan smirked, folding his arms under the back of his head to rest on, and thrust his hips up to indicate what he wanted, "What are you going to do about it?"

Caroline bit her lip, and quickly released him from his pants, his cock standing proud in the air. Her walls clenched with desire, her mouth watering with the urge to take him in her mouth. She hadn't tasted him last night, and it was a fantasy that she wanted fulfilled immediately. She ran her palm over the head of his dick, chuckling at the moan he let out. She closed her hand around him, and stroked him firmly.

Stefan smiled as he watched Caroline with hooded eyes, her touch setting his veins on fire. He wanted to be buried inside of her pussy again, that tight sheath gripping him just right, clinging on to him as he slid effortlessly into her body. He also wanted to feel her mouth wrapped around his cock for the first time, he wanted to look into her eyes as she sucked him off. His dick twitched in her hand, anticipation making his breathing quicken. He wanted her.

Caroline grabbed hold of his pants and pulled them down his legs, Stefan kicking them off the rest of the way. She moved in between his thighs, pushing his legs open to accommodate her. She grabbed hold of the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head throwing it to the side. She bent over kissing and licking her way up his thighs, her hand massaging his length and balls. She ran her lips over his solid member, swirling her tongue around his head, before flicking her eyes up to look in his and asked breathlessly, "What do you want, Stefan?"

"I want your mouth." Stefan growled in reply, his hand reaching down to curl in her hair and thrust his hips up so that his cock bumped against her lips.

"Mmm, my pleasure." Caroline kept eye contact with Stefan, and making sure he was watching she licked a path along his length before closing her lips around him and sliding down him. Her hands were on his thighs, kneading him while giving herself support, and moved her mouth along his shaft, moaning appreciatively at the feel and taste of him sliding against her tongue.

Stefan gulped, panting harshly as he watched his cock glide in and out of her mouth, her lips stretched taut around him, her moans vibrating along his shaft, his hips thrusting into her mouth in response. He tightened his fingers in her hair, pushing her closer to him, feeling him hit the back of her throat. Her teasing blue eyes sparkled at him just moments before she swallowed around him, and he slipped into her throat, "God, Caroline!"

Caroline giggled around him, the sound muffled around her otherwise occupied throat. The strangled groan Stefan let out made her want to laugh again, as he was lost in the pleasure of her mouth and it stroked her ego to know that she could reduce a 160-odd experienced vampire to grunts and groans.

Stefan could feel his release grow nearer as Caroline worked his flesh, her hot and talented mouth driving him to the brink of desire. He grunted as he pumped his cock into her mouth, the sensual sounds she let out reverberated around his dick making his balls tighten, and unable to hold it off any more he growled as he came down her throat, "Caroline!"

Caroline eagerly swallowed everything Stefan gave her, moaning as she continued to suck him, not wanting to miss a single drop. She could feel his thighs begin to tremble as she sucked on his sensitive length, so she pulled her mouth away, spreading kisses and nips against his thigh. She was enjoying hearing his panting breaths, her lips curled in a smirk at bringing Stefan such pleasure, and then the next thing she knew she was on her back and Stefan was furiously sucking on her clit. The unexpected move and blinding pleasure of his actions had her arching her back and screaming, "STEFAN!"

Stefan moaned, and sucked her clit with more ferocity. He teased her pussy lips with his fingers, smirking at how wet she was from just sucking his cock, and circled her opening before plunging three fingers in and stretching her wide. The scream of pure ecstasy she let out had his cock jumping back to life. She was so responsive to his touch that it left him aching with desire, to see if he could make her scream from everything he planned to do to her.

Caroline could barely think a coherent thought, Stefan's mouth and fingers bringing her to such dizzying heights of pleasure that all she could do was scream and buck against his face and hand. Her pussy dripping with want, desperately needing his rock hard cock to fuck her into oblivion.

Stefan was relentless, his tongue circling over her clit constantly, his fingers rubbed the little nub inside her with non stop. Her cries and whimpers were music to his ears, the way she shook and trembled around his mouth only caused him to go faster and harder. Then suddenly her body arched and went still, her fingers grabbed his hair and a cry of his name tore from her throat as she came. He moved away from her clit to lick her centre, reducing her to yet more cries and whimpers, his own moan of delight escaping him as he tasted her essence. She was absolutely delicious, and he could happily spend days buried between her legs; kissing, sucking, licking, fucking, until they were both covered in each others scent.

Caroline was breathless, her chest heaving, her legs trembling, and her walls still tightening. Stefan knew just how to blow her mind. She reached for him, and pulled him up so she could kiss him. Her legs curled around his waist, moaning as his now erect cock brushed along her folds. God, she still wanted him, even after the amazing orgasm she just had, she wanted him buried deep inside her and to pound into her and never stop. She ran her hands under his t shirt, and pulled it off him so that their naked skin could touch, and she pulled him back to her lips.

Stefan curled his hand in her messy curls, kissing her with so much want and passion, his other hand slid along her leg to hook it further up his waist. He trailed his kisses down her neck, and prepared to thrust inside of her and connect their bodies so perfectly again when he heard a noise.

Stefan and Caroline looked to their side, caught just before they could be joined together again.

Katherine emerged from the trees, dressed in work out clothes, a cap on her head. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Stefan and Caroline on the ground, completely bare, and from the looks of it were just about to have sex with each other. She smirked, rubbing her thighs together as the vision in front of her caused her pussy throb with want, "What do we have here?"

Stefan smirked at the sight of Katherine, who was dead the last time he checked, but never one to look a gift horse in the mouth he decided to take advantage of the situation. He leant down and whispered in Caroline's ear, "Do you want to play, Caroline?" He bit the earlobe and sucked it into his mouth, "Do you want to play with Katherine? Have some fun with her?" The way she gasped and bucked her hips against him giving him all the answer he needed, "Then let's catch our pray."

Stefan stood up and sauntered over to Katherine. His cock swaying proudly in front of him, his eyes almost blackened with lust, anticipation filling him at fucking both of the beautiful girls before him.

Katherine's eyes were drawn to Stefan's beautifully long and thick cock. She had only had it mere days ago, and she craved another taste of him. She tore her eyes away from his tempting length to look in his eyes, and she gasped. They were calculating and mocking, and filled with hunger. Eyes wide and surprised she asked, "When did you...? _Why_ did you flip you switch?"

Stefan smirked, "Caroline made me."

Katherine was even more confused. Why the hell would Caroline of all people make Stefan turn his humanity off? She looked over to the girl in question, who walked over leisurely not caring about her nakedness, and made contact with her eyes. They were cold and mocking, "You've turned off your humanity too? Why?"

Caroline draped her arms around Stefan, one around his neck, the other around his waist dangerously close to his hardness. She trailed her fingers down his happy trail, purposely avoiding his cock, her darkened eyes seducing Katherine, "Do you really want to talk about that? Or do you want to fuck us?" She let the veins ripple underneath her eyes and she sunk her teeth into Stefan's neck.

Stefan gasped in pleasure, his hand coming up to hold her head against him, his dick twitching as it became even harder. He licked his lips as he eyed Katherine's fully clothed body, "Take your clothes off, Katherine, so that Caroline and I can have you."

Katherine smirked, her eyes darkened with lust. She first took the cap of her head and took the tie out of her hair so that her curls tumbled free. Then she unzipped her jacket, dropping it to the ground. She took her top off, then pushed her pants and panties down her legs so that she was now bare. She took a step closer to the humanity less pair in front of her, wrapped her hand around Stefan's cock, and pulled Caroline off his neck to draw her into a hot messy kiss. The taste of Stefan's blood making her moan, remembering the times she drunk from him back in 1864.

Caroline moaned as she explored Katherine's mouth, her own hand sneaking down to play with his balls, rolling them around in her hand, and tugging on the delicate skin there. Her pussy was dripping with evidence of her desire, thoughts of all the ways she could have both Stefan and Katherine filling her head and making her womb clench.

Stefan watched them kiss with eyes full of lust, his hands reaching out and slid both of his fingers in each of their pussies, groaning at the feel of their wetness. He wanted to be buried inside both of them so bad, their moans made his cock twitch, both of their hands making him shudder with desire. He pulled his hands back, grabbed Katherine's ass and lifted her off the ground, and then knelt down and impaled her on his cock. He groaned at the feel of her surrounding him. He started to move her on him, and tilted his head back to look at Caroline, "Stand between us. Your pussy facing Katherine." He pulled Katherine in for a quick kiss and moaned, "I want you to eat her out, Katherine. Make her cunt wet for me."

Caroline stood in between them, gasping at the first touch of Katherine's tongue along her folds, her hand immediately curling in her hair, her head thrown back in pleasure. What she didn't expect was the feel of Stefan's tongue to join Katherine's between her legs. Where she was stroking her pussy, he was licking a path from her slit to her puckered entrance. She shuddered in surprised desire, no one had ever touched her back there before, and it was more hot and pleasurable than she would have thought. Stefan and Katherine's mouths were bringing her to ecstasy, their moans and groans along her skin enhancing her pleasure.

Katherine groaned as she rode Stefan's cock wildly, her mouth busy playing with Caroline's sweet tasting pussy, her tongue dipping into her entrance to taste her fully, her thumb coming up to brush over her clit. She bucked against her and that only made Katherine eat her out more, her finger circling her frantically, moaning continuously as Stefan's dick hit all the right places inside of her, Caroline crying out above them as her orgasm hit her.

Stefan lathered Caroline's back entrance with attention, circling his tongue around her before pushing in slightly and coming back out again. He was teasing her, her cries and whimpers delighting him, he was not sure if they were for him or Katherine and he didn't care. He was completely lost in a haze of desire, Katherine's inner muscles beginning to squeeze around him. He quickened his thrusts, pummelling his hips against hers, her groans growing in volume until she screamed and her channel began to flutter around him as she came, her whole body trembling.

Katherine licked up Caroline's come as her own juices coated Stefan's cock, sliding her pussy along his shaft as she rode out her orgasm. She hoped this wasn't the end of this, Caroline was hot and her pussy was delicious, and Stefan had always been great in bed. She would never say no to taking him for a spin.

Stefan moved with vampire speed, pulling out of Katherine, and pushing Caroline against the nearest tree, her back to his chest as he slid his cock into her soaked pussy. He groaned into her neck as he pounded her deep, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, both of them shuddering at the way her inner muscles gripped him tight. He spread kisses across her shoulders, his hands covering her breasts and massaging them, rolling the nipples between his fingers, moans falling from her lips in a sensual litany.

Caroline pushed her hips back into Stefan, making him go even deeper inside her, his cock hitting her spot with his every thrust. She tilted her head back as he lavished her neck with attention, shivers running down her spine as his hot breath tickled her skin. She took hold of one of his hands, sliding it down her stomach as she guided him to her nest of curls. A moan left her as he circled her clit, and changed the angle of his pumps, her stomach tightening as she felt another orgasm hit her. She arched her back against Stefan and cried out, "Oh god, Stefan!"

Stefan quickly switched their positions so that his back was against the tree, he pushed on her back so that she was bent over, he took hold of her hips and plunged inside of her harshly. His cock hitting her walls so deep, her pussy still in spasm from her orgasm, screams escaping her. He grunted, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing around them, until he slammed into her one more time, his dick spurting his come inside of her, a strangled groan of her name falling from his lips, "Caroline!"

Caroline's legs could no longer hold her up so she fell to the floor, Stefan falling with her, his head against her back as he panted. Her own breaths were ragged, her whole body tingling from the multiple orgasms she'd just had.

Stefan pressed kisses along her spine as his softening cock slipped from inside her. He splayed the palm of his hand against her stomach, drawing circles on her skin as he soothed her.

Katherine crawled over to push her naked chest against Stefan's back, her hands gliding along Caroline's smooth skin, as she asked with a pout, "I hope there's more than that."

Stefan looked over his shoulder and smirked at Katherine, renewed heat in his eyes, "We are just getting started, Katherine."

* * *

Stefan held Katherine's legs wide apart, rolling his hips against her, his dick hitting deep within her. Her moans were muffled by Caroline's pussy, who was sat on her face, undulating her hips against her face. Her own sounds were blocked by his mouth, as he was kissing her deeply, mouths smacking against each other, their tongues duelling.

Katherine held onto Caroline's thighs as each one of Stefan's thrusts jerked her body back, moans escaping her every single time, the sound lost within Caroline's pussy. Her tongue ran along her folds, circled her clit, and came back down to her opening which she pushed inside.

Caroline cried into Stefan's mouth as Katherine's mouth brought her back to the brink of perfect ecstasy. She rocked her hips against her mouth, her fingers tightening in Stefan's hair, her lips sliding against his, the groans he emitted were so sexy that she moaned back.

Stefan's thrust became deeper and faster, his hand coming to Katherine's clit to circle his thumb against her bud. His other hand sliding into Caroline's hair as he kissed her with passionate intensity. His balls were starting to tighten and he knew it wouldn't be long before he exploded.

Katherine's inner walls clenched around Stefan's dick as she began to come, her legs wrapping around his waist to hold onto him as she bucked against him. She cried into Caroline's pussy, her teeth biting her clit; not too hard just right, that she convulsed around her.

Caroline cried out in pure bliss, her fingernails clenching into Stefan's back as her eyes fluttered as her orgasm ripped through her, moans escaping her as Katherine drew out her orgasm by continuing to eat her. Then Stefan pulled her head to the side and she gasped as his fangs gliding into her skin.

Stefan moaned in delight at the heady taste of Caroline's blood, she tasted so sweet and rich that his thrusts became uncontrollable. He practically pounded Katherine, his fingers digging into her ass as he came inside her, his other hand pulling Caroline's hair as he moaned into her neck.

They collapsed on a heap on the ground, Caroline on her side by Katherine's thigh, Stefan had laid out next to Katherine licking his lips as he savoured Caroline's blood. They were utterly satiated, and didn't plan on moving for a long time.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie watched anxiously as the blue and white sparks of light swirled around two figures that would hopefully be their two missing friends. Bonnie had tried everything to bring them back, until as angry as she was when she made them disappear she shouted out an incantation that thankfully worked.

Caroline and Stefan materialized in the middle of the bar, sitting astride each other without a stitch of clothing on.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie clenched her eyes shut, trying to get the image out of her mind while mumbling to herself, "I did not just see that. I did not just see that."

Damon smirked at the naked couple, "What have you two been doing?"

Caroline and Stefan locked gazes, a smile on both of their mouths, their bodies shuddering with remembered desires, and they chuckled as one, "Katherine."

"You know what? I'm out of here." Bonnie couldn't stand to be around the naked couple any longer, "We will just get them back another day." And she stormed out.

Damon chuckled, then winked at Stefan and Caroline, "Have fun, kids." He followed Bonnie, when he reached the door he looked over at them before warning, "While it lasts." Then he was gone.

Caroline curled her arms around Stefan's neck, "Now that we are all alone." She bit into her lip, and fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Whatever shall we do?"

Stefan smirked, then flashed her over one of the tables, her legs curling around his waist as his cock slid back into her body.

Caroline cried out in blissful pleasure as Stefan fucked her against the table. She was glad that she and Katherine hadn't worn him out too bad.

If all of Bonnie and Damon's attempts to get their humanity back ended up like this one, Stefan and Caroline would welcome another attempt. Katherine had been so much fun, and they were all about fun right now.

THE END

AN – So what do you guys think about their humanity free sex? I hope it was as hot as the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - 1864

Here is the last part. Enjoy!

 **The Steroline Smut Diaries**

 **Part 3 – 1864**

Caroline groaned as she opened her eyes, her body aching all over. Blue skies were above her, silence surrounding her except for the chirp of birds, and the scurrying of creatures. She rolled onto her front, grass beneath her hands. She pushed herself into a sitting position, and looked around her. She noticed Stefan lying in the grass a few feet away from her, she scrawled over to him, and ran her hand over his forehead, "Stefan?"

Stefan sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering open to be met with the face of the woman he loved. He raised his hand up, taking her wrist in his hold, and bringing it to his mouth to place a tender kiss across her pulse, "I'm okay."

"Where are we?" Caroline asked, her brow furrowed in confusion as she eyed her surrounding with familiarity, and yet they appeared different, "Are we still in Mystic Falls?"

Stefan pushed himself up, looking around him with a critical eye. It looked just like the home he's lived at on and off for a century and a half, but at the same time something appeared not quite right. He turned his eyes to Caroline's worried gaze, and cupped her cheek, "I don't know."

"Should we look around?" Caroline stood, walking a few paces in front before Stefan joined her.

Stefan slid his hands in hers, when she raised her eyebrows at him, he smiled, "To make sure I don't lose you."

Caroline smiled back, tightening her fingers around his. She walked through the woods she swore were the ones she'd played in her entire life, but there was still something... different... about them. She couldn't hold off on asking any longer, "So what do you think your crazy mom did to us?"

Stefan chuckled, "I really don't know, Caroline." The last thing he remembered was trying to protect Caroline from Lily and the heretics, he was stood in front of her sheltering her when he heard chanting. They must have transported them somewhere, out of the boarding house for sure, but were they still in Mystic Falls, or were they somewhere else? He really had no idea.

"I can see a lake up ahead." Caroline grinned at Stefan, "How about we freshen ourselves up before we decide what to do?"

"Sounds like a plan." Stefan smiled back, following Caroline, secretly hoping that she wanted them to freshen up sans clothes. He may still be waiting but that doesn't mean he didn't take great pleasure in riling Caroline up, especially during the occasions she broke, and slammed him against the nearest wall to make out with him. They were his favourite slip ups.

Caroline climbed to the top of the hill, looked down at the lake shore, and promptly gasped in shock, "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Stefan asked her in concern, his gaze searching for something that could have startled her. His own eyes widened, and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. He couldn't believe what was before his eyes.

They were definitely in Mystic Falls, just not _their_ time in Mystic Falls.

Up ahead on the shore, naked and moving against each other, were Stefan and Katherine.

* * *

Stefan was in a sitting position, Katherine bouncing up and down in his lap, his arm around her back pulling her to him on every thrust, his other buried in her hair as he kissing her passionately. She was wild in his arms, the moans falling from her lips only made him buck harder.

Katherine rode Stefan, her hips thrusting down on him, taking all of his length, moaning as he hit that spot inside her. She could hear the blood rushing through his veins, calling out to her, to satisfy every craving she had for him. She had compelled him to not be afraid of her, so she had no problem letting the veins ripple under her eyes.

Stefan looked into Katherine's monstrous features, and felt no fear or disgust, only the need to please every part of her. He tilted his head to the side to allow her to feed on him. His fingers clenching on her hips, as he prepared himself for the feel of her teeth sinking into his skin.

"Mmm, Stefan." Katherine's smiled, licking her lips, staring at his neck with hunger, "My sweet Stefan." She kissed against his neck first, loving the way she felt her pulse beat faster under her lips, then she sunk her fangs in, groaning as his rich blood coated her throat. She grabbed his hair, growling as she continued to drink, and thrust her hips faster.

Stefan gasped in pain as she pulled his blood from his neck, digging his hands into the skin of her hips as he tried to breathe through the pain. Eventually the feel of her soaked core moving on his dick made him forget the pain and concentrate on the pleasure. He bucked his hips upwards, groans leaving him as he felt her clench around him, his tightened his arms on her and pulled her harder toward him.

Katherine threw her head back, blood staining her mouth, and dripping down her chin. She grabbed his shoulders, and ground her hips against him, feeling the tightening of her core. She dug her fingernails into his skin, as she came around him, a big grin on her face, and a moan of his name, "Stefan..."

Stefan held her to him, his hips pumping a few more times before he exploded inside her, her quivering walls making him surrender to her, a strangled groan leaving him, "Katherine!"

Katherine chuckled, her fingers playing in his hair, "That gets better and better."

Stefan smiled, his hands coming up to cradle her face, "Anything to please you, Miss Katherine."

Katherine smirked, "So much fun, Stefan."

Stefan pulled her back into his kiss.

* * *

Caroline was breathing heavy as she watched Katherine and Stefan have sex, the sight was arousing to her, so much so that she could feel the wetness between her legs, and an aching need in her core. She felt the need to join them, she even took a step closer, her hands shaking as desire took over.

Stefan was hard as a rock, watching Katherine fuck his human self turned him on, and smelling the sweet scent of Caroline's own arousal made him even harder. He saw that she took a step in their direction, he took her arm and pulled her back to face him, "Where are you going?"

Caroline swallowed at the feel of his hands on her skin, the rough pads of his fingers sending goosebumps up her arm, her breathing becoming even more unsteady, she pressed her legs together to try and stamp down on her lust. It was no use, she was entirely too turned on to calm down now.

Stefan watched his fingers glide across her skin, his eyes darkening in desire to have her. He took a step closer to her, his other hand he laid flat across her stomach, his thumb teasingly brushing the bottom of her top, and touching the skin that peaked underneath. His breath grew ragged.

Caroline ran her lips along his jaw, her hands roaming along his back, her quickened breaths pushing her breasts against his chest, "Stefan..."

Stefan held the bottom of her top, and pulled it over her head tossing it on the ground, he unhooked her bra, and threw it to the ground. He stared in awe at the sight of those full breasts, he hadn't seen them in months, not since their night at Whitmore. He took a hardened nipple in his mouth, his hands palming both of her breasts, massaging them and squeezing them, moaning at the feel of them against his palms. He loved the gasping moans she let out, they made him pulse with need, so to see if he could illicit any other sound from her, he allowed his fangs to lengthen, and he sunk them gently into her breast, a hungry growl escaping him as he tasted her delicious blood.

Caroline felt her knees go weak, a whimpering moan leaving her at the amazing feel of Stefan taking her blood while circling her nipple at the same time. She had never blood shared before, and she had no idea it felt this fantastic, she could never do it with Tyler because one bite from him and she would be dying, and she didn't want to have to humiliatingly ask Klaus for his blood because Tyler got carried away. She cradled his head against her with one hand, the other she reached between them and cupped his bulge.

Stefan groaned, bucking his hips against her hand, pulling away from her tempting breast. He licked the blood from his lips, not wanting to miss a drop of her delectable life essence. He reached for his own t shirt, and pulled it over his head. He smirked as her eager hands pulled at his belt, pushing his jeans down his legs. He pushed her own skirt over her hips, breath hitching as it whooshed to the ground, and her perfectly glorious body was all on show for him. He cupped her sex, moaning as her wetness coated his hand. He wanted to bury his face between her thighs, and taste her until she came apart screaming _his_ name. He was about to drop to his knees when he felt her hand on his chest, he gazed into her mischievous eyes, and the next thing he knew she vamped him against the nearest tree sinking to her own knees. His eyes were molten fire as he watched her.

"My turn to play, Stefan." Caroline purred, looking up at him from her knees seductively, the heated eyes staring back at her made her pussy clench with lust. She knew he had a thing for her hair so she decided to tease him. She took a handful, holding it near the ends, and whispered it across the head of his cock. She giggled at the strangled, "Fuck..." he let out, and wanted to tease him further, she wrapped the hair around his dick, and began stroking him over her hair.

Stefan couldn't take his eyes away from her if he tried, her golden strands were curled around his cock, and he could feel the movement of her silken strands as she moved her hand back and forth. She had took notice of how much he loved her hair, god after this he wouldn't be able to look at her hair without picturing it wrapped around him, making him moan with pleasure. Caroline was a temptress at the best of times, but right now, on her knees before him, looking up at him with oh so innocent eyes as she did such dirty things to his cock, she was fucking magnificent.

Caroline released her hair from his dick, making sure to unravel it tortuously slowly, the desperate moan he let out made her smile, and ache for him to do it again. She kissed along his thighs, leaving small nips wherever she wanted, before she reached his hardness. She ran her tongue along his cock to lap at the slit at his head. His hands sunk in her hair, holding her gently. She gave him a swirl of her tongue before she flicked her eyes up to him, and hummed in delight at his taste on her tongue before asking lasciviously, "Do you want me, Stefan?"

"Yes!" Stefan groaned, bucking his hips against her to prove his point. Want her? He fucking _needed_ her, he felt like he would explode if she didn't wrap her lips around him, and take him to heaven.

Caroline smiled, kissing his head again, before whispering huskily, "Where do you want me?"

"I want your mouth, Caroline." Stefan growled, and unable to hold out against her teasing any longer, he pushed on the back of her head, his cock sliding into the warm cavern of her mouth. His eyes closed in bliss, his head banging back against the tree as he slid his length in, a strangled groan escaping him at how perfect it felt, "Fuck, Caroline!" He risked a glance down and his eyes almost blackened with pure desire. Caroline's lips were stretched tight around his dick, her beautiful blue eyes were staring at him with want, she moaned around him, the sound reverberating along his shaft, and almost had his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he groaned.

Caroline kept her eyes locked on Stefan's as she began to pull back, sucking briefly on his head before descending back down, moaning in the back of her throat as he slipped in. She continued doing this, up and down, licking and sucking, slowly speeding up until Stefan was constantly groaning and his fingers were clenched tight in her hair. The way his hips thrust against her she knew he was close, so she wrapped her hand around his base jerking him off while she sucked and sucked his head frantically.

Stefan curled his hands in the strands of Caroline's hair, his eyes shut tight, his head shaking back and force as she brought him to pure bliss. He thrust his hips against her, then shuddered as he came into her willing mouth, a strangled cry of name spilling from his lips. She moaned around him, swallowing his seed, and that only made him jerk more, her talented lips and teeth milking him. When he slipped from between her lips, he sunk to his knees, cradled her face between his hands, and pulled her into a hot kiss. He moaned as he tasted himself on her tongue, a shiver running down his spine at the pleasure she had just given him. He wanted her to scream in ecstasy, just as she had him.

"I thought I heard someone being naughty." Katherine giggled, her eyes taking in the beautiful naked bodies in front of her. She gasped in shock as they broke their kiss and she saw that it was Stefan, but he was standing right beside her, "Stefan?"

Human Stefan stared at another version of himself in shock, they were exactly the same except for their different hairstyles. He turned his eyes on the blonde, and his breath caught, her golden curls flowed like a river down her back, her skin was smooth, she had the perfect dip in her back that led to her perfect ass. His heart beat rapidly, he tore his eyes away only to lock with the two blue sapphires she called eyes. He couldn't look away, she was absolutely flawless, and envied his own self for feeling the pleasure of her touch.

"Katherine." Stefan greeted her warily, unsure what he should do in his present condition. His gaze flicked over to his human self, and he was surprised to see that he was shamelessly raking his eyes over Caroline. He knew that she was gorgeous of course, but at that time he had been completely into Katherine so it surprised him that he had no problem staring at Caroline's perfect curves.

Katherine sauntered over, uncaring that she was naked, as they all were. She knelt down beside Stefan and Caroline, ran her hand over Caroline's silken curls, down her spine to caress her ass, "Who is this gorgeous girl, Stefan?" She smirked, before dipping her fingers into her pussy, collecting the wetness there she brought her fingers back to her mouth, sucking her juices of her fingers she moaned, "She is delicious." She tilted her head at Stefan, and asked, "Do you share?"

Before Stefan could even answer; negatively or positively, Caroline did something that made his mouth run dry, and his cock twitch back to life.

Caroline wrapped her hand in Katherine's hair, and pulled her to her lips, kissing her harshly, letting her fangs slip out and cut into her lip, sucking the blood into her mouth, groaning at the lust; sexual and blood, that made her pussy drip harder. She tore her mouth away, smirking at the arousal in Katherine's eyes, and whispered seductively, "Right now, _I share._ "

Katherine hummed in delight, "I like you." She pulled her back, her mouth devouring hers, her hand caressing down her chest, twisting her nipples, gliding over her stomach to dip between her nest of curls, and harshly twist her clit between her fingers. The cry she made had her smirk, and she continued to play with her bud as she asked, "What's your name?"

"Caroline." She shuddered as she answered, her breaths speeding up as she felt Stefan's hands cradle her breasts, his mouth spreading kisses across her shoulder.

"Caroline..." Katherine moaned, nipping her lips as she slipped her fingers inside her tight and hot pussy, "Such a pretty name."

Human Stefan watched with wide eyes, his cock at full attention, the sight so arousing, and yet so naughty that he was torn between watching, and leaving them to it. He wanted the blonde, he wanted Katherine, but he was unsure whether to indulge his urges when another version of himself was there.

Katherine slid her fingers in and out of Caroline's pussy, turned her head to gaze at her sweet Stefan, and beckoned him over with a crooked finger, "Come play with me, Stefan."

Stefan couldn't resist Katherine, he loved her so much that he would do anything to make her happy. To his displeasure he already shared her with his brother, but sharing her with another beautiful woman didn't cause him jealousy like her liaisons with Damon did. He cautiously came forward, his eyes going between Katherine's playful ones, and the woman; Caroline she said her name was, blissful features. She looked lost in pleasure, and he wanted to join them.

Caroline opened her eyes, and turned her head to the side, human Stefan's hard cock was at her eyeline, she licked her lips, recalling sucking Stefan to orgasm barely minutes ago. She and Katherine shared a look, understanding passing between them, and as one they both leant forward, and licked a path from his base to his tip, and back down again. Licking his member like it was a popsicle.

Stefan heard his human self groan, he moved away from Caroline's perky nipples to be met with the vision of Caroline and Katherine licking his cock. Lucky bastard. He knew he had just enjoyed the pleasures of Caroline's wonderful mouth, but the image of both her and Katherine worshipping his dick made him harden even more. He needed to taste Caroline, so he shuffled over, and laid down on the ground, his face underneath Caroline's pussy, watching Katherine's fingers slide within her. He tilted his head up, and licked around her coated fingers, groaning at the taste of her sweetness.

Katherine moaned against human Stefan's cock, as she felt the other Stefan's tongue licking up Caroline's juices from her hand. Her pussy throbbed deliciously now, and she knew what she wanted. She swung her leg over Stefan's hips, grabbed hold of his length, and with one slam of her hips he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

Stefan groaned as Katherine began riding him, his mouth licking and sucking Caroline's soaked pussy. He grabbed a hold of Katherine's hips, and began moving her on him as he thrust into her. He moved his mouth up to Caroline's clit, and sucked hard until she came screaming his name. He shuddered, both at her rush of luscious juices, and the feel of Katherine twisting her hips against him.

Caroline shuffled backwards off of Stefan's face, and bent over to kiss him hungrily, moaning at the taste of her sweet essence on his tongue. She wiggled her ass in human Stefan's direction hoping that he'd take the hint.

Human Stefan was transfixed at the view of Caroline's pussy, the glistening lips tempting him, and with the way in which she wiggled in front of him, he presumed she wanted what he wanted. He sunk to his knees behind her, his hands palming her ass cheeks caressing them gently. He leant over her back, spread kisses along her spine, lining up his hips with hers, and with one smooth thrust he was buried inside her. He grunted, she felt perfect surrounding him, her walls squeezing him just right, her slickness making the slide of his dick inside her easy.

Caroline moaned into her Stefan's mouth every time the human version thrust inside of her, her hands were clenching in the ground, her pussy throbbing with desire. She pulled her mouth off Stefan, her eyes watching as Katherine rode him hard, cried falling from her lips. Weirdly enough, instead of feeling jealous, it only made her pussy wetter.

Katherine undulated her hips against Stefan as she felt her orgasm begin to build. She watched her Stefan pound into Caroline's tight pussy, as she kissed the other Stefan. That alluring sight gave her an idea for later. She curled her hand into her Stefan's hair, and pulled him to her crashing their lips together, swallowing the muffled sounds of their pleasure, as she rode Stefan and he fucked Caroline.

Stefan grunted as Katherine began to tighten around him, he slammed his hips up so that he filled her to the hilt when she came around him. He heard the moans grow in intensity from Caroline so he grabbed her face and pulled her to face him so he could watch her come around his human versions cock. The way her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned his name made his member twitch as he groaned and spilled himself inside of Katherine's quivering walls.

Katherine cried out in bliss as her pussy clenched around Stefan's erupting cock, she continued to slide up and down his length to prolong both of their pleasures. She sunk her teeth in her Stefan's shoulder, groaning against his skin as his blood coated her throat.

Human Stefan had hold of Caroline's hips, slamming inside of her tightening channel, her orgasm making her pussy even wetter. When he felt Katherine's teeth in his shoulder, he cried out from the pain, and thrust himself into her warm wet core one more time before shuddering, and flooded her walls with his come. God, she felt so good squeezing every last drop out of his cock.

Katherine rest her head against her Stefan as she tried to catch her breath, human Stefan soothed Caroline by stroking along the curve of her spine as he tried to calm his racing heart, Caroline shared intoxicating kisses with Stefan as she recovered from her orgasm, Stefan hummed in the back of his throat as he kissed Caroline deeply while still feeling Katherine's walls tremble around him.

They all needed a minute to recover before they moved anywhere.

* * *

They were back at the Salvatore house in Stefan's bedroom, sans clothes again. Stefan was making out with Katherine, their hands roaming across each others skin, hungry groans escaping their mouths. Caroline was kissing human Stefan passionately, sitting astride him tantalisingly rocking her hips against him as she caressed his skin, his own hands trailing up her sides to cup her breasts.

Katherine thought that now was a perfect idea to put her plan into action. She scooted up the bed, her legs spread wide, her own hand sliding along the folds of her pussy, and circling her clit. The perfect spot to watch them, "Both of you worship her while I watch."

Human Stefan hummed his approval against Caroline's breast, his hand sliding between her legs to curl his fingers in her core, smirking at the moan she let out. He continued to suck her nipple, rolling his tongue around the hard bud as he teased her.

Stefan pressed kisses across her thighs as he made her way up her body, he almost growled as he saw the other him had his fingers buried in her wonderful pussy. He continued his way along her stomach to her breast, he massaged his palm against her nipple, once it hardened he took the bud between his fingers, and twisted his fingers.

Caroline gasped, her back arching into both of them. Human Stefan's mouth was hot around her, his moans making her nipple even stiffer. Her Stefan was twisting and pulling her bud as he spread kisses across her chest and shoulder. She felt worshipped by them, by both Stefan's playing with each of her breasts. Her pussy tingled as she realized that she wanted both of them.

Katherine pinched and pulled her own nipple as she watched Stefan do it to Caroline, her fingers sliding deep into her slick channel. The view in front of her was the most arousing thing she'd seen in decades, and the wetness between her thighs was proof.

Caroline vamped on top of her Stefan, sliding her wet lips over his hardness teasingly until their eyes locked, and she sunk down on him letting out a groan. She began moving against him, turning her eyes to human Stefan she held her hand out to him, "I want you too."

Human Stefan sat up on his knees, cradled her face in his hand, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He pulled back, his eyes questioning, while his heart thumped wildly in his chest, "Where?"

Caroline took human Stefan's hand, slid it down her chest, across her stomach, and over her hips, to leave it at her ass. The answer was obvious.

Human Stefan couldn't help but ask Caroline in concern, "Are you sure?" She nodded at him with a smile. He caressed her cheeks before touching her puckered entrance, just feeling around it, his heart racing with arousal.

Katherine bit into her hand and held it out for her Stefan, "Use this, Stefan."

Human Stefan dipped his fingers in the pool of Katherine's blood, and returned to Caroline's entrance. He worked his finger inside her extraordinary tightness, moving gently back and forth, making sure she was stretched before adding another finger, making sure she was prepared for his dick.

Caroline moaned against her Stefan's mouth as she felt his other version stretch her for him. Her breathing became unsteady as anticipation for the feeling of being full hit her, being surrounded by Stefan, human and vampire. It was something she'd only imagined in her dirtiest fantasies.

Stefan kissed Caroline lovingly, his hands caressing her gently, soothing her before she was taken by both of them. He wanted to make sure she felt good, even though it was her offer, he still needed to make sure she wanted this. He stroked his fingers against the back of her neck and asked, "You okay, Caroline."

Caroline smiled at his concern, and nodded her head against his, "I'm fine, Stefan." Just then she felt human Stefan remove his fingers, so she put her hands on her Stefan's chest and pushed herself up, waiting for him to fill her.

Human Stefan dipped his hand in the rest of Katherine's blood and coated his dick with it. He straddled his legs over Caroline's, wrapped an arm around her waist, kissed across her back as he pushed himself inside of her slowly.

Caroline's eyes shuttered closed, her mouth open on a gasp, her fingers digging into her Stefan's chest as his other version filled her to the brim. She felt so full, so completely full of Stefan. She turned her head, and kissed the human Stefan with passion.

Stefan pushed himself up into a sitting position, latching his mouth to the rapidly beating pulse in her neck, and he began to move inside her, he could feel the pressure of the other Stefan's dick between the thin wall that separated them. It was thrilling, two versions of him bringing Caroline intense pleasure.

Caroline cried out in bliss as she felt both Stefan's move within her, one pumping his dick into her pussy, the other sliding in and out of her ass. The feelings were overwhelming, surrounded by nothing but Stefan Salvatore, pleasure hitting her from all angles, her whole body trembling with intense pulses of desire.

Human Stefan held her against him with the hand splayed across her stomach, his mouth kissing along the other side of her neck, the other Stefan was attached to the other side. It felt amazing sliding in and out of her tight ass, he wouldn't last much longer, she felt too good around him.

Caroline's eyes were fluttering closed, guttural groans escaping her mouth as her pussy began to throb, her walls clenching around their cocks, a scream of pure ecstasy falling from her, "STEFAN!"

Stefan sank his teeth into her throat as he felt his own cock spurting his seed inside her. He moaned at the dual feeling of her blood sliding down his throat, and her clenching walls clutching his dick. He finally pulled back with a growl, his mouth stained red with her blood.

Human Stefan clutched her tight against him, burying his face into her shoulder as he groaned as filled her channel with his essence. He tried to catch his breath, feeling as if he was drained, completely exhausted. He fell back against the bed, his eyes closing as he more or less passed out.

Caroline grinned against Stefan's cheek giggling, "Did you just pass out?"

Stefan hummed in the back of his throat, stroking his fingers lightly along her sides, "You just feel too good, Caroline." He pulled her back to his mouth for a kiss when the sounds of moans filled the room. He looked behind Caroline's shoulder as his breath caught as he watched Katherine finish herself off.

Caroline herself was transfixed as she looked at Katherine, her back arched as she sunk her fingers deep inside of her, and she moaned as she came. Caroline nuzzled Stefan's face, and whispered into his ear, "That was hot!"

Stefan smirked, "I think everything about today could be classed as hot, don't you think?." He laid on his back, pulling Caroline down with him. He felt the bed dip as Katherine moved to lay beside human Stefan.

Caroline chuckled as she settled against Stefan's chest, her eyes fluttering closed as she began to feel sleepy, "Remind me to thank your mom for sending us here."

Stefan laughed into her hair, his arms coming around to hold her close, "I'll be sure do that." His only answer was her soft breathing. He pushed a kiss against her hair, and closed his own eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

Stefan's eyes fluttered as he yawned, he could still feel Caroline against his chest, so he smiled and buried his face in her hair. He just wanted to enjoy the feel of her against him for a little longer.

"Have a good time did we, brother?" Damon's part amused, and part disgusted voice asked.

Stefan's eyes popped open to see that they were in the living room of Caroline's house, not his old bedroom at the Salvatore mansion. They were back in the present. And they were both naked, and smeared with blood. He cleared his throat, and gave his brother a pointed look, "Do you think you could get us a blanket?"

Damon rolled his eyes and stood up.

Stefan told Damon the location of the blankets. At his brother's raised eyebrow, he just shrugged his shoulder and told him, "I used to live here, remember?"

Caroline groaned as the voices woke her up, she curled into Stefan's chest, shivering as the cold air touch her naked body, and she grumbled, "I'm cold."

Stefan smiled into her hair, her fingers trailing along her spine, loving the shiver that ran down her spine, "Damon's getting us a blanket now."

Caroline frowned, "Damon?" She squinted up at Stefan as the memories of the previous day flooded her mind, her cheeks flushed, "Does that mean...?"

Stefan nodded, "We're home."

Caroline's heart raced as she met Stefan's eyes, "About-"

Stefan covered her mouth with his, a smile touching his lips, as he brushed his thumb along her spine, "We can discuss that another time."

Caroline smiled, rest her head back against his chest. Yesterday had been the stuff of fantasies, and she wasn't even sure why she went that far, but she didn't regret it. She drew circles against his chest, her mind lingering on the pleasant memories.

Damon chucked the blanket at the embracing pair, covering his eyes with his hand dramatically, "Once you two are finally dressed, you can tell me and Bonnie about whatever happened yesterday after Lily's friends witch zapped you."

Stefan and Caroline's wide eyed gaze met. They would have to think of a story which didn't involve fucking the brains out of Katherine and a human Stefan.

They'll think of something, but after a morning spent screaming each others name in pure bliss.

THE END

AN – That was pretty much just pure filth, not gonna lie ;) The end of the smutty journey involving Katherine, ah it's been fun! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
